All the Lust
by DreamingDahlia
Summary: What if "All the Rage" had gone a little differently?  Here's my take on a Zane/Jo encounter fueled by the tension and rage.  Pure smut.  Haven't decided if it's a one-shot yet.  Help me decide?


Author's Note: Obvs, I don't own any of the characters. Though I wish I could have my own Zane...

Anyway, this is un-Beta'd. If anyone would like to be my Beta, I'd be grateful.

* * *

><p>Zane was feeling pretty powerful. The violence and chaos in the halls of GD him made the primitive part of him spring to life, wanting to wreak havoc and lash out at the goons who constantly made sure he toed the company lines. In his hazy mind, he could remember that the security at Eureka always was breathing down his neck and quick to blame him for <em>anything<em> that went wrong in Eureka ever. As he traded blows with a security guard, he dimly registered they were usually being pointed in his direction by the GD head of security, Jo Lupo.

He had just disarmed the guard when a feminine hand wrapped around his hand and the gun in a firm grip. _Well, speak of the devil. _ Zane tried to detach her but her hand-to-hand skills were far superior to the security guard's and soon she had him pinned to the wall. Her face set in grim lines and inches from his, Lupo gritted out,

"You need to calm down."

Zane shot back, "Bite me, Lupo."

Something flared in the Enforcer's eyes at his response. Had Zane been in command of his faculties, he might have noticed the way her demeanor shifted slightly, as did her body. She shifted a little closer and seemed to smell him before warning heatedly, "Don't tempt me."

A small part of him was taken aback by this new side to Lupo but he was unwilling to show his unease. Twitching his hips against her, he said,

"Oh, like you would know how to handle this."

Feelings that looks like regret and hurt flashed across her face, but Zane was too far-gone to analyze it. She murmured darkly, "Better than you would imagine."

Puzzled, he shook off her claim with a sarcastic "Yeah, sure, princess."

Lupo twisted his arm, shoving him to face the wall. She radioed to someone, telling them she found him and was taking him away from the madness to her jail cell before he killed someone. A voice squawked through the device, suggesting something about the infirmary but Lupo turned off the radio. She pushed him down a mostly deserted hallway to the security center.

Jo had thrust him into the cell and had one of his arms cuffed to the bars before he could make his escape. The Head of Security began pacing her office and muttering, "I can't take this anymore. Everyone else's lives got improved but I lost him. But he's still here, mocking me with what I can't have. What I should have. It's not fair. Not fair. The smirks and the tight t-shirts. Having to deal with him, but not him, in his lab. Ignoring that we had sex in that computer chair or against the back wall, by the closet while he's just standing there with no memory of it, mocking me_."_

Zane had decided that the Enforcer had finally lost it. He had been about to yell at her to get him out of this damn cage when he heard her talking about the two of them doing it…all over his lab. Certain parts of him hardened at the thought as his imagination reminded him how many times he had fantasized about her storming in to his lab and jumping his bones. But Lupo seemed convinced that it had happened. A lot_. Interesting,_ he mused internally. _Maybe I can get her to give me a repeat performance. Say it could jog my memory. Hey, just because she's gone temporarily nuts doesn't make her any else hot and crazy, hate sex sounds promising._ He tuned back into her ramblings to look for an opening to turn this to his advantage.

Lupo was still pacing, though now she was absentmindedly stroking one of her favorite guns. "…ignoring the problem isn't working! And I just get all worked up. Maybe I can make him love me, like he did before. Maybe I can handle this if he would at least look at me like he used to. Like I was the only thing that mattered. Like he would die if he couldn't have me. It couldn't be too hard; he's sort of the same person. He probably still likes the same things…"

Jo decided try her theory. She whipped around to look at Zane, who was gripping the cell bars and eyeing her warily. But his face said he was intrigued and his gaze grew heated as she opened the top two buttons of her blouse. Dimly, she knew she was acting out of character, giving into her desires and shedding her inhibitions carelessly, but she, with a little help from the "peace" ray, decided to chalk it up to the strain of keeping the time-shift secret and trying to adjust to a life she hadn't lived.

Yes, she could work with this. But she needed to stay in control, which meant he had to stay in the cell for the time being. _Time to get creative, _she thought as she kept unbuttoning.

"So Zane….are you still fascinated with a good pair of breasts? You never could keep your hands off these." She shrugged out of black dress shirt, revealing a black and cream demi bra that seemed familiar.

Zane's eyes dilated, "Holy fuck. I don't know what the hell you're on about but why don't you uncuff me and I'll show you what my hands can do."

The Enforcer grinned, a manic victory in her eyes. "I don't think so. You're not going anywhere. I'm still pissed off about that comment you made earlier. Don't think I can handle you? I know just how you like it, every move, every position, every kink. Like how you like sneaking off in GD and finding empty labs to take me in because the possibility of getting caught gives you an extra thrill."

While talking, Lupo had undone her pinstripe slacks and slowly shimmied out of them. As she sashayed over to her office chair and positioned it just out of his reach, Zane took in the sight of her tan thighs and taut ass in the black and cream boyshorts that he had bought for her as a tease when he first got to town. He fought the urge to rub himself against the cell bars for some friction. She perched in her office chair and crossed her legs demurely. "Does your purchase look as good as you thought it would?"

Zane licked his dry lips and tried for his signature cocky grin, "Better. But it would look better on the floor, don't you think?"

"Oh no, I think it is time for some reciprocity. Take off that damn t-shirt; I want to see if the rest of you looks the same."

He frowned for moment, trying to remember when she had seen him shirtless before. But then he shook the thought away, getting back to more pressing matters and said, "Hard to do that with this on." He rattled the cuff attached to his wrist. With her right hand, she reached behind her and unhooked her bra while pressing left arm to her chest. The straps fell off her shoulders but her forearm pushed up her breasts while keeping the cups in place. "You're an inventive guy. Cuffs have never stopped you from doing all kinds of things before."

Newly incentivized, Zane raised his cuffed arm, moving the other handcuff up the steel bar it was locked around. He gripped the neck of his shirt with both hands and ripped it down the front. She grinned sinfully, ogled his toned torso, and gave a low hum of appreciation. Jo tossed her lacy brassiere away and brazenly settled back, her hands coming to rest on the arms of her chair.

Zane let out a tortured groan as he drank in the sight of Jo Lupo, sitting in the imposing leather chair of the her Chief of Security office in nothing but a pair of lace-and-silk panties he had picked out for her years ago. If his brain wasn't scrambled before, it was now. "More," he urged her.

"No, you've been taunting me for too long with what I can't have. Constantly getting in trouble so I can't ignore your existence. Strutting around in your skin-tight shirts. Hitting on every female with a pulse! Now it's your turn to watch from the sidelines."

As she spoke, she began to run one hand over her chest, fingertips teasing her hard nipples. Her other hand trailed down her stomach to toy with the black lace waistband before moving to stroke her inner thighs. Zane snarled and shook the door of the cell helplessly, "No, damn it! Let me out!"

Jo giggled wickedly and tsked, "Not a chance. Now be a good boy and don't interrupt." She leaned her head back and relaxed, beginning to rub her center through the silk. He could see the cream fabric become darker as it became wet with her arousal. The fact that he was seeing the woman he had dubbed the Enforcer openly masturbating just for him, but still hiding that last and vital part of her lithe body enraged him. And fuck if this wasn't the most turned on he had been in months. Unable to stop himself, he cupped his jean-covered erection with his free hand. While Jo pinched at her dark pink nipples and quickened the pace of her hand over her covered pussy, Zane unzipped his pants and drew his hard cock out from black boxer-briefs. Her hand slid under her soaked panties and he saw her eyes roll back a little as she slipped two fingers into her wet opening. She wet her lips and watched intently as he began stroking his shaft with measured, sure movements. Her feet moved forward, rolling her chair closer to the cell. They stayed that way for a few minutes, working themselves up as they stared at each other. He noticed her rapt attention to his cock and slowed his movements down, running his thumb over the head to spread the pre-cum that had gathered. His anger decreased as he realized how to gain the upper hand…so to speak.

"You say you've been wanting me for weeks, but now here I am. Yet, you're still over there and I'm in here. Maybe you aren't sure you can handle me after all," he taunted her. Her eyes sparked at his challenge and she stood, allowing her last garment to pool at her feet. Jo reached through the bars and grasped his throbbing cock firmly, pumping him just as she knew he liked it. Zane moaned harshly, his eyes rolling up at her expert touch before taking in her glistening pussy. She kept her mound bare except for a small triangle of brown hair that ended right above her cleft. He thought she looked delicious, but knew that tasting her was not possible at the moment. He slipped his free hand out to pet her folds gently, not wanting to spook her away from the bars. She sped up the hand on his cock and shifted, propping one foot on a low bar of the cell to give him better access. She let out a long moan as he thrust two fingers in her wet heat and circled his thumb against her clit. He smiled at her reaction, saying, "You're so wet for me, Lupo. So tight. You like my fingers deep inside you?"

"Ugh, yes. Fuck, I've needed this," she answered between breathy gasps.

Christ, she was hot like this, her head tilted back in abandon and her hips grinding against his hand. He knew he wouldn't last much longer so he dipped his head to her tits, which were pressed against the bars. Her free hand clutched his hair, holding him to her chest. He nipped at her tight buds, murmuring, "That's it. Cum for me. Cum for me, Josefina."

She cried out as her pussy spasmed around his fingers and her hand pumped him desperately. He watched her beautiful features slack in bliss as she orgasmed just for him and it sent him over the edge. Jets of white erupted from his cock and landed on their heaving torsos. They panted and stared at each other, wondering what just happened and what the hell to say.

* * *

><p>So, what do you think? One-shot or multi-chapter story? Help me decide<p> 


End file.
